imagicnation_fanfic_productionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Connected Kingdom (CS Version)
It is a series of horror/thriller/mystery/suspenseful drama anime/live-action crossover stories planned by Christopher Spielberg, with anime characters and references to Stephen King's stories. Stories The Hunting Ground World * The Dark City (Mortal Engines w/h Assassination Classroom) (The Dark Tower) (Universal) Mainstream 1 * It (CS CK Version) (Basket Case Trilogy w/h Strawberry Panic) (It (1990)) (Shapiro-Glickenhaus) * Her: Chapter One (The Conjuring w/h RWBY) (It: Chapter One (2017)) (Warner Bros.) * Her: Chapter Two (The Conjuring 2 w/h RWBY) (It: Chapter Two (2019)) (Warner Bros.) * Ballet (Suspiria (1977) w/h Darling in the Franxx) (Carrie (1976)) (20th Century Fox) * Ballet (Remake) (Suspiria (2018) w/h Sailor Moon) (Carrie (2013)) (Amazon) * Teen Semetary (Night of the Comet w/h Little Witch Academia) (Pet Semetary (1989)) (Atlantic) * Teen Semetary Two (From Beyond w/h Midnight Occult Civil Servants) (Pet Sematary Two) (Empire) * Teen Sematary (Remake) (Night of the Comet (Remake) w/h Re:Zero) (Pet Sematary (2019)) (Rogue) * The Rural Redemption (Chicken Run w/h Princess Principal) (The Shawshank Redemption) (Dreamworks) * The Troubled Mile (The Invisible w/h Soul Eater) (The Green Mile) (Hollywood Pictures) * The Prescence (Bird Box w/h Violet Evergarden) (The Mist) (Netflix) Mainstream 2 * Schoolcatcher (The Faculty w/h Fate/Apocrypha) (Dreamcatcher) (Dimension) * 12.92 (The Jacket w/h Love Tyrant) (11.22.63) ( * The Ghostgatherers (Th13teen Ghosts w/h Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody) (The Tommyknockers) (Warner Bros.) * Prey of Predators (Open Water w/h Squid Girl) (Bag of Bones) (Lionsgate) * Walk by Me (North w/h Danganronpa: The Animation) (Stand by Me) (Columbia/New Line Cinema) * Spider (Arachnophobia w/h Knight's & Magic) (Cujo) (Hollywood Pictures) * The Dead Virus (Cabin Fever (2002) w/h gen:LOCK) (The Dead Zone) (Lionsgate) * The Liquid Half (Dark Water w/h K) (The Dark Half) (Touchstone) * Viral Things (Dawn of the Dead w/h School-Live!) (Needful Things) (Universal) * Freakdream (Nightmares (1983) and Nightmare (1981) w/h The Ancient Magus' Bride, New Game, Blue Exorcist, Luck & Logic and Fire Force) (Creepshow) (Universal) * Freakdream 2 (Trick 'R' Treat w/h Chivalry of a Fallen Knight, The Asterisk War and WorldEnd) (Creepshow 2) (Warner Bros.) Mainstream 3 * Remnants in Time (The Fountain w/h Anohana: The Flower We Lay Behind) (Hearts in Atlantis) (Warner Bros.) * The Bleak (The Road w/h Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet) (The Stand (1994)) (Dimension/TWC) * The Bleak (Remake) (How It Ends w/h A Certain Magical Index) (The Stand (2020)) (Netflix) * Polar's Dusk (30 Days of Night w/h Goblin Slayer) (Salem's Lot) (Columbia) * Polar's Dusk (Remake) (Daybreakers w/h Witchblade) (Salem's Lot) ( Others * The Helling (Event Horizon w/h Gate) (The Shining) (Paramount) * The Helling (Alternate Version) (The Innkeepers w/h Aldnoah.Zero) (The Shining (1997)) (Magnet) * Doctor Art (Velvet Buzzsaw w/h Re:Creators) (Doctor Sleep) (Netflix) * Neo Club (Green Room w/h Lost Song) (Apt Pupil) (A24) * Discipline (The People Under the Stairs w/h Kill La Kill and Maria the Virgin Witch) (Misery) (Universal) * Lincoln (The Car w/h Konosuba) (Christine) (Universal) * Spellstarter (Reign of Fire w/h Yona of the Dawn) (Firestarter) (Touchstone) * Maximum Overload (Tremors w/h The IdolMaster) (Maximum Overdrive) (Universal) * Silver Bullet (Cursed w/h Nisekoi) (Dimension) * Demon's Sight (Something Wicked This Way Comes w/h The Demon Girl Next Door) (Cat's Eye) (Walt Disney Pictures) * Summoner (Candyman w/h Magical Girl Raising Project) (Thinner) (Tristar) * Children of the Offspring (Village of the Damned w/h Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle) (Children of the Corn) (Universal) * Manhattan Shift (Mimic w/h Puella Magi Madoka Magica) (Graveyard Shift) (Miramax/Dimension) * The Museum (The Relic w/h Rail Wars!) (The Mangler) (Paramount) * The Timetravel Girl (Donnie Darko w/h Sword Art Online) (The Running Man) (Flower/Newmarket) * Phenomenon (Stigmata w/h The Qwaser of Stigmata) (Mercy) (MGM) * Riding the Outback (Wolf Creek w/h Izetta: The Last Witch) (Riding the Bullet) (Dimension) * Hurricane of the Century (The Hurricane Heist w/h The Irregular at Magic High School) (Storm of the Century) (Entertainment Studios) * Emotional Years (The Curious Case of Benjamin Button w/h Love Live) (Golden Years) (Warner Bros./Paramount) * Sometimes They Come Back (Darkness Falls w/h Bleach) (Columbia) * The Simulation Girl (The Thirteenth Floor w/h Konohana Kitan) (The Lawnmower Man) (Columbia) * Insanity Highway (Gothika w/h Persona 5: The Animation) (Quicksilver Highway) (Warner Bros.) * Nightprowlers (Wolfen w/h Date A Live) (Sleepwalkers) (Orion) * Mayflower (Mirrors w/h Riddle Story of Devil) (1408) (20th Century Fox) * The Vineoliers (The Ruins w/h Akame Ga Kill) (The Langoliers) (Paramount) * Blood Red (House of Wax w/h Comic Girls) (Rose Red) (Warner Bros.) * Secret Angel (Legion w/h Aldnoah.Zero) (Secret Window) (Screen Gems) * Chito and Yuuri (Angela's Ashes w/h Girls' Last Tour) (Dolores Claiborne) (Paramount/Universal) * The Night Breaker (Priest w/h Tales of Zesteria the X) (The Night Flier) (Screen Gems) * Reservation's Assault (Wind River w/h Phantom in the Twilight) (Dolan's Cadillac) (TWC) * Big Hitchhiker (The Hitcher (2007) w/h Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) (Big Driver) (Rogue) * Form (Bite w/h High School DxD Hero) (Cell) (Black Fawn/United Front) * 2007 (The Messengers w/h Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid) (1922) (Columbia) * Arthur's Apocalypse (Melancholia w/h Million Arthur) (Gerald's Game) (Magnolia) * In the Dark Nightmare (The Hole in the Ground w/h Revue Starlight) (In the Tall Grass) ( * The Long Walk (The Perfection w/h Carole & Tuesday) (Netflix) * The Outsider (? w/h Granbelm) ( Spiritual Spinoff Extras * The Midnight Zone: The Anthology (Picture Mommy Dead, The Goonies, The Haunted Mansion and Red Eye w/h The IdolMaster) * Stephen King's Nightmares (Children of the Corn, Carrie, Christine and Cujo w/h The Rolling Girls, Myriad Colors Phantom World, Land of the Lustrous and Uta no Prince-sama) (Compilation Story) Nostalgia Critic Spinoff Shorts * Nostalgia Critic's Thriller (Return of the Living Dead w/h Nostalgia Critic, Various YouTubers, Boarding School Juliet and Zombieland Saga) (Orion) (Short to Lincoln and The Compass with a Quest in the North) * Nostalgia Critic's Ghosts (The Haunting (1999) w/h Nostalgia Critic, Various YouTubers and That Time I Got Reincarnated As A Slime) (Dreamworks) (Short to Summoner) Apocalypse Trilogy (Christopher Spielberg's Connected Kingdom Version) * The Creature (The Fly (1986) w/h Marvel Future Avengers and Voltron: Legendary Defender) (The Thing) (20th Century Fox) * Warrior of Darkness (The Craft (1996) w/h Witchblade) (Prince of Darkness) (Columbia) * In the Reality of Ruination (Stay Alive (2006) w/h YuGiOh! VRAINS) (In the Mouth of Madness) (Hollywood Pictures) Halloween Series (Christopher Spielberg's Connected Kingdom Version) * Halloween (Scream w/h Manaria Friends) * Halloween Returns (Scream 2 w/h Manaria Friends) * Halloween Kills (Scream 3 w/h Manaria Friends) * Halloween Ends (Scream 4 w/h Manaria Friends) Other Apocalypse Standalone Stories *Dark Sun (The Green Slime w/h Astra Lost in Space) (Dark Star) (MGM) *Quarantine on Sector 13 (Blue Monkey w/h The Island of Giant Insects) (Assault on Precinct 13) (Spectrafilm) *The Intergalactic (Lifeforce w/h Manaria Friends) (The Fog) (TriStar) *Escape From Australia (Mad Max w/h Marvel Future Avengers) (Escape From New York) (Warner Bros.) *Escape From the Desert (Mad Max 2: The Road Warrior w/h Marvel Future Avengers) (Escape From L.A.) (Warner Bros.) *Stargirl (My Stepmother is an Alien w/h Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry) (Columbia) *Little Trouble in the Big World (Around the World in 80 Days w/h Marvel Future Avengers) (Big Trouble in Little China) (Walt Disney Pictures) *They Live (The Watch w/h Castlevania and Voltron: Legendary Defender) (Columbia) *Memoirs of a Magic Mermaid (Splash w/h Mermaid Melody Pichi Pitch Pitch!) (Memoirs of an Invisible Man) (Touchstone) *Body Bags (Ghost Stories w/h PreCure) (Lionsgate) *Offspring of the Savaged (The Beast Within w/h ?) (MGM) *Something's Watching Me! (Deadly Eyes w/h Karneval) (Someone's Watching Me!) (Warner Bros.) *Marvel (Thank God It's Friday w/h Marvel Future Avengers) (Elvis) (Columbia) Miscellaneous *The Creature (Reboot) (The Fly II w/h ?) *The Compass with a Quest in the North (The Golden Compass w/h Re:Zero) (New Line Cinema) *Massachusetts (Slender Man w/h ?) (Columbia) Trivia * The Dark City connects all the stories together in the same universe, through different time periods and different settings, with short snippets in a vision-like way in one part of the story to reference all the other 50+ installments together. * Christopher Spielberg appears as cameos in almost all of the stories. * Walk by Me, The Farm Redemption, The Troubled Mile and Chito and Yuuri are the lightest entries of the series. *